Journey To Discovery
by Meowddy
Summary: Luke, an uncaring and pessimistic boy, is traveling through the Fusion Region with his three pokemon. The 4 of them travel from city to city, going where the wind takes them. Everything was perfect, until a misunderstanding one day, and Tristan enters their lives. Their world is turned upside down, and Luke discovers many things his family never taught him. Rated T for cursing.
1. Simple Pranks

A/N: ALRIGHT! Here it is! My first fanfic. It's set in the Fusion Region where all the regions meet, so all pokemon can be found here. Check out my map of the region and individual towns on my DevianART (Link in my Bio). ANNND! Many thanks to my lovely Beta, Roy Markov, who thought of my title!

ENJOY IT!

Disclaimer: You really think I own Pokemon? HA. I wish…

Title: Journey to Discovery

Chapter 1- Simple Pranks

A jog around the city was just what I needed. Well, probably not in this sense. So, maybe, an angry mob is chasing me, and maybe it's not exactly a jog. But it's not like I did anything wrong, I just played a few harmless pranks.

I spotted an alley and sped up to duck inside it. I quickly took off my black wig and popped my colored contacts out of my eyes and stuffed both items into my backpack.

I casually stepped out of the alley, whilst the mob ran past with not a single glance in my direction. Why would they? I've got blonde hair and blue eyes while they boy they're chasing has black hair and green eyes. I smirked but quickly replaced it with a stoic look of indifference and kept walking with my hands deep in my pockets. I had a certain skip in my step, unknown to the untrained eye, as I leisurely make my way towards my old family friend, Ms. Maggie's, Pokemon clothing shop, my rendezvous point.

You would think, with this being Capitol City and all, that I would rendezvous at the Capitol Building, it only seems logical, but no. The Capitol Building is strictly off limits to the general public after Team Rocket went a little too far and set off a 'minor' explosion. The Capitol Building was rebuilt right next to the Police HQ, and now they both have a moat around them. I kid you not, an actual moat surrounds the two buildings. It only has one bridge, sadly not a drawbridge, that has maximum security. Even the air space above Capitol City is a no fly zone. But I'm not here to give a tour.

As I rounded the corner leading to Ms. Maggie's shop, I saw my three teammates horsing around and having a generally good time. Scrafty my first, and most loyal, pokemon, was the one who stood out the most. His laugh could be heard a mile away. I honestly don't know how we stand each other, since he's so derpy and funny, while I choose to not make a fool of myself. Besides his derpish tendencies, he's a fierce battler and is always dragging my sorry ass out of a bind. Scrafty is my most trusted companion; we've been together since the beginning, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As Scrafty was playfully shoved to the ground, my eyes landed on my tallest teammate, who is taller than me by a good 3 inches, Gallade. He is, by far, one of the strongest pokemon I've ever met. He's always the first to jump to my rescue. We met back when he was still just a Kirlia. Truthfully, I thought he was a girl. Ms. Maggie would even dress him up in frilly dresses, and he was always seen donning a bow. But, when he evolved into a Gallade, boy was I surprised! I'm pretty sure Ms. Maggie cried when I called her about the news. I wonder why he never refused Ms. Maggie's little 'dress-up sessions?'

Gallade was thrown to the ground as my final teammate pounced on his back. Weaville is, how can I put this is a nice way? Well he's the devil, that's if you're not on his good side. I met him back in my brief trip to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. He was caught red-handed by Gallade trying to steal some of our oran berries. I was pissed at first, and me and Gallade gave him a big ole' whooping, but he still ran off with the berries. Gallade and I followed him back into the forest where we found him healing an injured Medicham. We agreed to just let it go and carried on. After we had returned to the Fusion region, we found him desperately trying to run away from a swarm of Pidgey. My team and I defended him, and he compensated for the stolen berries. Apparently he had followed us all the way here to repay us. Now, the rest is history. Weaville tries to act all badass and uncaring, but on the inside he's a big softie. Despite this, he's always my right hand man when planning our next prank.

"Scraf-" I was cut off as a luxio jumped out of nowhere and attacked Gallade and Weaville. A taller boy with short, shaggy, brown hair and a baseball cap ran by and snatched up Scrafty all in one big sweep of his arms. The luxio then dashed after him, and they speed around the corner of Ms. Maggie's shop. She steps out and is immediately consumed in a cloud of dust. She shouts some profanity that I don't hear. I tend to Gallade and Weaville, and we run past Ms. Maggie, chasing the fiend who stole Scrafty.

"Luuuuke~" I hear Ms. Maggie call out. She's waving her dishrag in the air. "Yooohooo!"

"Sorry Ms. Maggie! Can't talk right now!" I shout as I run farther down the alley. I dodge people and pokemon alike. Many people shake their fists at me, while some just spring out of the way. I see the cretin coming to a stop near the pokemon center. Gotcha.

"Scrafty, use Head Smash!" I yelled, trying to remain calm, but on the inside I'm freaking out.

Scrafty looked up at his kidnapper and smashed his head into the delinquent's. The brute let out a wail and dropped Scrafty. His luxio ran to his side, while Scrafty ran to me with tears in the corners of his eyes and clutching his head. I opened my arms and he ran into them. I cradled him to my chest and them glared over at the swine, which was now sitting on the concrete with a sizable bump forming on his head. I smirked in victory, but I quickly sent a cold, hard glare in the beast's direction for good measure. "Good job team," I said as I returned Gallade and Weaville to their pokeballs. I stand up and start to make my way back way we came. I don't have time for this crook.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear that monster quickly get to his feet and chase after me. He grabs my shoulder and yanks me back. "Where're you going off to?" the felon asks with a tilt of his head, true curiosity shinning in his eyes. I wrench my arm out of his grasp.

"None of your beeswax." Wow, Luke, wow. Real smooth. Very threatening. I mentally kick myself. He just chuckles. "Leave me alone!" I shout in embarrassment and start to sprint down a nearby alley. I can hear him huffing behind me. Why is he so fast? He tackles me to the ground. Scrafty leaps out of arms and tries to catch me. What a doofus. Stop it Scrafty.

All three of us fall into a big heap in the middle of the alley. "I finally caught you!" The thief pats himself on the back.

"Get off!" I huff, but to no use, he just keeps staring down at me. "RAPE!" I call out. "RAPE!" The bully and his luxio start to freak out, looking in every direction. Police sirens can be heard in the distance. Wow, cops here don't waste time. The lowlife finally scrambles off of me and Scrafty just as a lady officer comes skidding into the opening of the alley on her motorcycle.

"Castlewae?" She asks in confusion once she gets a good look at my face. Holy shit. God dammit! Can I go nowhere where people don't know my last name? I should've kept my disguise on. Scrafty and I glance at each other, and in one fluid movement, I've scooped up my backpack, Scrafty gives a small salute to the scoundrel and his pokemon, and then we're running like our lives depend on it. Shouts can be heard behind us, and I laugh. This is the most exciting thing that's happened all day, even tops my prank from earlier. We skid around a corner, and I spot our destination ahead.

I can see Ms. Maggie sweeping the sidewalk outside her shop. She looks up and gives me a wave. I put a finger to my lips and jab a thumb behind me. She gives me an 'okay' sign once she sees the crowd chasing after me, and she casually walks into her shop and flips the 'open' sign to 'closed'. I zigzag through different obstacles to throw off my pursuers and make my way into the alley behind Ms. Maggie's shop. I use my 'employee' keys and hastily charge into the back room of the boutique. I greet Ms. Maggie with a head nod and veer off into the bathroom to go change into yet another disguise. I pull on the standard male uniform, hanging on the back of the door, with a nametag that read Reid Walker. I shifted through my pack to find my contacts and wig.

I hear a knock downstairs. Shit.

I quickly pop my contacts in and pin the wig onto my head. I grab the broom leaning against a nearby wall outside the bathroom and start to sweep the back room right as the troublemaker steps through the doorway with two police officers, one being the lady from before. "Hello, I'm Officer Jenny, and this is the patrol officer, Officer Odian. Have you seen any suspicious characters around here lately?" Officer Jenny asks as Odian pulls out a small notepad and pen. He can't be older than 18.

"No ma'am, I've been working here for Ms. Maggie since early morning." I answer smoothly. Ms. Maggie gives a nod of approval. God, I love this woman. I glance over at the villain, who is now staring at me with confusion. I look away and continue my sweeping, trying to stay on the lay low. The hijacker comes up behind me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks. His luxio nods in its approval.

"I used to attend the Trainer School if that helps," I say casually, turning away to hide my face without being suspicious. He just nods vaguely.

"Yeah… that's probably it…" he trails off.

"Tristan! We're done asking Ms. Maggie questions, if you want you can help us keep looking for the Castlewae kid." Officer Jenny calls from the counter, where her and Officer Odian are now shaking hands with Ms. Maggie.

"Uh. Yeah, I think I'm just gonna stay here and shop for a bit." The newly named Tristan states, while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look. The police officers take their cue and leave the shop.

"You sure I don't know you from somewhere?" He asks again, while browsing through the racks of pokemon clothing.

"Like I said, I went to the Trainer School for a while." I said brushing off the subject. Yet, he just keeps pushing.

"Actually, I think I just tackled you in an alleyway, Luke." He says coldly, which doesn't suit him, as he tugs off my wig. I look up at him shocked, but I soon snap out of it. Angrily, I yank the wig out of his hands.

"Ohh! A strange turn of events indeed. I'll just go to the staff room." Ms. Maggie says in her sing-song voice, unique to her, as she leaves the main shop. What a wussy. At least back me up here!

"What do you want?" I ask coldly as I take out my contacts. Tristan just stares at me dumbly. "What'ya starin' at?" I sneer. I better not lead him on into thinking we're friends and all. "And while you're here… Why did you steal Scrafty and attack my other pokemon?" I question while emphasizing my words with a hard poke to the chest.

He held up his hands and waved them around with another sheepish look.

"Oh! Oh! I think we have a misunderstanding here… I thought your pokemon were bullying that poor little Scrafty." He leaned down and patted Scrafty's head. Scrafty just grinned and leaned into his touch. Not you too Scrafty! Traitor. "I though I might as well step in." Tristan finished and stood back up. "But while we're here… I mean, you're a trainer, I'm a trainer, you have three pokemon, I have three pokemon. Let's have a three on three battle!" he shouts with pose. His luxio mimics him. What a bunch of dorks. I look down at Scrafty, who's looking at them with pure adoration shinning in his eyes. Oh God…

"No." I answer flatly. Scrafty wails and pulls on my pants leg. He's always itching to fight. Weaville and Gallade spring out of their pokeballs and throw me a determined look. All three of them look at me expectantly. I sign. "Ugh. Fine. We'll battle with you, but only if you'll leave us alone after. And, let's just have a triple battle. This will make it easier on me." I bargain. Tristan just smiles and holds his out to shake. I grasp it reluctantly.

We head over to the pokemon center's battlefield. Tristan takes the lead with my pokemon trailing behind him, while he explains his last gym battle with over-exaggerated hand movements. I grudgingly drag me feet after then, regretting ever agreeing to this.

We finally arrive, but not without worried looks from Nurse Joy, as she runs inside hurriedly, and the battle begins.

Tristan sends out a flareon and a delcatty. That's surprising. Gallade, Weaville and Scrafty walk out onto the battlefield and take fighting stances. "No ref?" I call out across the field.

"I trust you." He replies with a smile. What a weird kid. "Ladies first." He calls out. That's it. If I wasn't going to beat him before, I'm definitely gonna do it now. I analyze his pokemon. Luxio seems to be the leader, and the strongest, but Delcatty has a certain look to her. Her and Flareon seem to get along well, so it'll probably devastate her if Delcatty goes down. Okay then, I'll go for Delcatty first. Ignoring his last comment, I point my finger towards the battlefield.

"Gallade, Helping Hand!" A beam of light floods the battlefield, and Weaville and Scrafty look prepped and ready to go. "Weaville use Shadow Claw on Delcatty!" Weaville springs into action.

"Ha! Ghost type attacks don't affect Normal type pokemon! No worries Delcatty!" Tristan shouts. Delcatty looks over to Luxio, waiting for praise.

"Dork. I know that, Hi Jump Kick." I say calmly. Scrafty jumps up, using the glare of the sun high in the sky, and Weaville's body, to his advantage. Delcatty looks up at the last minute, squinting into the sub's rays. Weaville was just a distraction.

"Delkatty!" Tristan screams, but it's too late. Scrafty's kick hits its mark, and as the dust settles, there's Delkatty splayed out on her side with spirals for eyes. Tristan sighs. "Good work, Delkatty." He says defeated, as he returns her to her pokeball.

"Giving up already?"

"I'm just getting started!" He shouts out and turns his baseball cap backwards. Oh he's cool. "Flareon! Fire Fang! Luxio! Thunder Fang!" The two pokemon leap in unison as they weave around another, both their jaws lit.

"Gallade, Protect!" A blue shield surrounds my pokemon, and Flareon and Luxio crash into it. "Head Crash on Flareon, Scrafty! Shadow Claw on Luxio, Weaville!" While our opponents are dazed, Weaville and Scrafty move in for the final blow.

"Get up you guys! Dodge it!" Tristan calls out. Both pokemon snap out of their daze and leap out of harm's way.

"Keep attacking!" Scrafty and Weaville keep moving, but Flareon and Luxio are fast and agilely dodge our attacks.

"Luxio, Electro Ball! Flareon, Fire Blast!" The four attacks hit one another, and an explosion blocks our view of the field. Dust is sent everywhere. Of course, this is the moment Officer Jenny and Officer Odian decide to walk out with a nervous Nurse joy trailing out behind them.

"Castlewae!" Officer Jenny shouts as she and Officer Odian quickly start to sprit toward me. In a second Gallade is running behind me as I make a mad dash toward the back gate for a quick escape. Weaville and Scrafty making their way out of the cloud of dust. Shit! If they're still looking for me AND they know my last name, that means they either want my head, or have news from home. Either of which are unpleasant. Tristan shouts something unintelligible behind us, and starts to chase after me as well.

"Well, boys! Looks like our stay in Capitol City is over! How about we head to Alleviant Town! I hear there's a pokemon sanctuary!" I shout out in glee to my teammates. They all bellow their approval and run just a bit faster.

We weave our way in between alleys and double around the town. We run past the Trainer School, the Fan Club, and turn the corner past the move tutor's house. We go in one door of the subway, and out the other. Finally, we jog to a stop outside Ms. Maggie's shop. I poke my head in and give one of the first genuine smiles ever to Ms. Maggie, who is filling out paper work behind the counter. "Bye Ms. Maggie! We're heading out!" I say, but before I can pop my head back out she calls out.

"Wait! You just got here!"

"I know, but it seems as if we've over stayed our welcome." I reply with a mischievous grin. She just laughs and motions us over. She gathers us all in one big bear hug. "Ugh. Ms. Maggie! We. Can't. Breath." I manage to say.

"Oh dear! Hehehe! How silly of me." She laughs it off and reaches behind her. "Here's some groceries, and I even slipped in some clothes for you boys," she leans in close to my ear and whispers, "and between you and me-" she looks around suspiciously, "I put in some sweets for the road. You need some meat on your bones! Grow a little, Luke!" She stands up and laughs heartily, gripping her stomach. We all sweat drop. I laugh nervously along with her.

"Yeah, I will Ms. Maggie." I take the bag from her hands. "Thanks a lot, for everything. Really." I smile gratefully, and I'm dragged into yet another bear hug.

"Ohhhh~ be good, you hear! I don't wanna be getting any calls in the middle of the night!" I'm finally released, and I salute as I walk out the back door.

"Be seein' you!"

Gallade, Weaville, Scrafty, and I finally sneak our way toward the gate that leads to route 660. I step into the cool, air conditioned building, and walk out the other door trying to blend in with the crowd so the gate keep doesn't see me. Luckily, he has his face buried in a PlayMon magazine. What a pervert.

With the sunset behind us, we finally reach Alleviant Town. I quickly return everyone into their pokeballs, and check out a room in the pokemon center. As I'm walking towards my room, a taller boy with short, shaggy, brown hair and a baseball cap walks out of his room with a luxio trailing behind him. He looks up and stops mid step. "Fancy seeing you here." He says with a smirk.

Could this day get any worse?

A/N: YAY! ^.^ It's done! Review please! It helps make the next chapter come out a little faster! 3 3 3 3


	2. Felix

(A/N): Okay... I know it'd been forever, but SCHOOL'S OUT! I have about two and a half weeks until I go to GERMANY! (that's a big deal) I'm already writing the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up before I leave. ENJOY~

Chapter 2: Felix

"Luke, this is a big responsibility. A pokemon is like caring for a child." Margaret tells me.

"Yes, yes! I know! I'm big now! I can do it!" I reply, blue eyes shinning, while jumping up and down with my hands clasped together. "We'll be best friends, and I'll finally defeat you in battle!" She just laughs.

"Will you now?" She ruffles my hair and holds out a pokeball for me to grab. My small hands take it greedily from hers. The pokeball opens, and in a burst of light, a riolu is grinning at me. I gasp and reach out towards it. I embrace him, and he returns the hug enthusiastically.

I gasp and sit up in bed as I awake, sweat sliding down my face. Slowly, I smile at the memory. Scrafty is still snoring on the other side of the bed, oblivious to my dream. I pull out my wallet from my bag. Several pictures rain down from the clear plastic that holds them together. My hands find the last picture in the plastic chain. Margaret and a much younger Ms. Maggie smile up at me. I smile tenderly back at them. I hear Scrafty awaking, and I place my wallet back into my pack. I sigh, no matter how much I dream, she's never coming back. I better get dressed. Man, having that dream is really bringing down my mood.

I get dressed in my usual attire and grab two apples from the grocery bag Ms. Maggie gave me. Scrafty finally sits up, and rubs his eyes. I toss one of the apples to him. He catches it and bites into it. I let out another sigh. I have to battle this Tristan kid. Again. I think back. How did I end up in this situation?

(The night before)

I stop in my tracks and stare at the smiling boy in front of me.

"I thought our deal was that if we battled, you would leave me alone." I said coldly to the shaggy haired kid.

Tristan just grinned and replied, "But, Silly, we never finished our battle!" He pointed out and smirked as if he had proved a point.

"Who's pokemon had to be looked after by Nurse Joy?" I said, sneering. Tristan sputtered and blushed.

Once he composed himself, he states, "Well we were interrupted! It doesn't count! I'm going to keep bothering you until you battle me again!" He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, while his luxio mimicked him.

"Then let's battle"

"What!? It's like 9 0'clock!I'm tired~" He sputtered and whined, his arms flailing in the air.

"Duh. I want this to be over before I go to bed." I crossed my arms. I don't understand this kid. He says he wants to battle, but now he doesn't. Strange. And what teenager calls another 'silly'? That reminds me. "How old are you anyway?" I question. He stops his stammering and proudly holds out all ten fingers with four of them bent downwards. I continue to stare at him.

"FOURTEEN! I-I mean," he coughs and speaks in a deeper tone, "fourteen." I'm so done. I just want to go to bed and sleep. I was hoping to relax all day tomorrow, then I'd go cite-seeing, but I apparently won't if this dork keeps pestering me.

"I don't have time for this." I brush past him and walk through my door. If he doesn't want to battle, then we won't, but I'm not going to sit here and entertain him.

After an hour of him banging on my door, I finally agreed to give the kid a second chance, and I got the sleep I needed.

(Present)

I check my watch. 6:50 as usual.

"Come'on Scrafty. Let's head out." Scrafty just looks up with several apple cores littering the bed. I check the bag. Good job, Scrafty. Go ahead and eat the rest of the apples. I give him a stern look. He just sheepishly grins at me. Ugh. I walk out the door. I hear Scrafty scramble out of bed to catch up with me, and the door hits him out the way out. Poor Scrafty. I take pity on him and wait for him.

We head out towards the battlegrounds of the pokemon center, which is part of the pokemon sanctuary. I hear explosions, and a great deal of yelling. Some stupid kids better not be destroying the battlefield before I get to. Besides, why are people even up this early? We round the corner to find the dork and his three pokemon training. Is he that worried about our battle? I'm still going to beat him no matter what.

"Dork, what are you doing training at this hour?" I shout while blocking the rising sun with my hand.

"The gym leader is finally back from his training! He's taking challenges starting today!" He says between breaths.

"Well are we battling still? I want to get this over with." And get you out of my hair, I think. Scrafty snickers like he could read my mind. I glance down at him and smirk, when I feel a hand grab my arm and forcefully drag me out the front gates of the pokemon sanctuary. Scrafty rushes to keep up. I cry out in protest.

"No time! I have to beat Felix, so I can become Champion!" Tristan just continues dragging me down the road toward the bug type gym. I bump into his back once he stops and stares at the front door.

"What's the matter? Cold feet?" I chuckle at my jab, but he doesn't laugh along with me. I glance up at his face. He's gaping at the building. I look at the gym. There's a note taped on both doors. It looks as if it was written hastily.

_Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm not here right now. Be back later._

_-Felix_

I look back to Tristan. Tears are welling up in his eyes.

Whoa. I don't know how to handle this. "Oh, bummer, dude. Look… let's just go back to the pokemon sanctuary and, uh, battle. Yeah, let's do that." Ugh. I'm bad at this. Luckily, I'm saved when we hear a voice behind us.

"You looking for the gym leader? He's over at the abandoned mine, training." A local man says. Tristan perks up at this. Whew. I wipe imaginary sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.

"Really? Do you think he's battle with me if I got him?" Tristan runs up to the man and grabs his hands with his eyes alit.

The local just averts his eyes and stammers, "Well, yeah… I guess so." Tristan fist pumps and drags me off to the mine.

"What do you think he looks like? Tall? Masculine? He's probably so buff that he has to cut off the sleeves of his shirts!" Tristan talks a mile a minute. Well, talk about mood swing.

We come up in front of the mine. Caution tape is blocking the entrance. Without missing a beat, Tristan raises the tape and steps under it, Luxio right behind him. "W-what? You can't just do that!" I say. Why do I care? I do this kind of shit all the time. I shake off my uncertainty and enter the mine as well.

The mine is cold, damp, dark, and random screeches can be heard, seemingly coming from every direction. Luckily, Delcatty knows flash and is illuminating the path in front of us. This is way scarier than I thought it would be. I walk a little closer to Scrafty, who is crouched with his fits held in front of his face. A light can be seen ahead. Tristan inhales sharply and stops dead in his tracks, but not a second later, he bursts out in a battle-like cry and starts to sprint toward the light. "H-hey! We're underground! Don't shout!" I try and say without screaming myself, but to no avail. Argh, he makes me so angry. I run after him. "HEY DOOFUS! STOP BEING A DORK AND STOP RUNNING AND SCREAMING LIKE A KID!" I yell in anger. He stops running again and turns around.

"Shh," he holds a finger to his lips. "We're underground. Be quiet."

He just did that. That just happened.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I shriek. We hear a person call out.

"Hey! Who's down here?" He walks into view… and I couldn't be more disappointed. Tristan has to be even more disappointed though, with all the images of the gym leader he'd created. Felix had to be about my height. Actually he could be my twin almost, except he had a kind of bubbly feel about him. He had a Volbeat and Illumise following him. He wore a blue striped, button-up shirt with red suspenders attached to cargo pants. To top it all off, he even had a bow-tie. Tristan stomps his foot.

"FUCK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS IS IT! THAT'S WHO I GET?" Woah. He starts raging and stomping around the tunnel. That's the first time I ever heard him swear. Well, I have only know him some 24 hours. The cave starts to tremble and rocks are falling all around us.

"Woah, Kid… Calm down." Felix starts to creep closer to us. Who's he calling a kid?

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A KID? HUH?" Tristan rages on still, mirroring my thoughts. Rocks are turning into boulders now.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU _ARE_ A KID!" Felix joins in and starts to yell at Tristan. Well, shit. Now I have two idiots to take care of. A boulder crashed close to my foot. OH SHIT. _OH SHIT_.

"Scrafty, go get Felix out of here!" Scrafty dodges falling rocks and tackles Felix to the ground as a rock replaces the same spot. I grab Tristan by the arm, and I start to sprint in the opposite direction. A wall of rocks and dirt comes between Felix and us. Tristan picks himself off the ground and digs through the pile of rubble.

"WHEN I FIND YOU FELIX, YOU'LL REGRET EVER CALLING ME A KID, YOU KID!" Felix can be heard of the other side.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU CHALLENGE ME, MY MANLY POKEMON WILL TEAR YOU PUNY POKEMON APART!" I pull out my pokegear and look Felix up in the gym guide.

"Umm. Tristan, you should look at this." I chuckle lightly to myself. He'll be totally pissed. "Seriously, Tristan. STOP BEING A DORK AND LOOK AT THIS!" I shout in frustration, and I finally get his attention. He walks over and I hand him my pokegear. He sets his lips in a thin line. I pulled up Felix's leader profile, and it turns out that he's not actually a kid. I laugh even louder. "He's 24, you nimrod! Oh, that's rich!" I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Whatever, let's go find Scrafty." Tristan tosses my pokegear back to me, but I catch his slight blush of embarrassment. Wait. Scrafty. I scramble to my feet and begin to tear at the barrier of rocks. I don't stop even once my nails start to bleed.

'SCRAFTY! SCRAFTY!" I cry out desperately. I can hear Scrafty calling out, but faintly, on the other side. He stops abruptly and Felix talks to him.

"Go back and get help. I'll keep Scrafty safe." Felix shouts through the rocks. Why does he think I'm just going to leave my best friend? Would he do the same thing, just abandon his partner? Whatever. I turn around and walk the way we came. Tristan stares at me.

"You're just gonna leave?" he questions. I keep walking, silent. "YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE HIM?" He shouts at me. We seem to be doing that a lot today. I finally face him, a cold glare set on my face. He looks at me in shock. I quickly advert my gaze to the cave floor. Tristan clears his throat. "Yeah… let's just go." He passes me and looks back. I face the wall with a look of determination. I can't leave. I can't do that to another one of my pokemon.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut. Weaville, Shadow Claw." My pokemon attack the wall to my right. If we go through the wall, we risk hitting Scrafty and Felix. If we go under, the whole tunnel could collapse, so around is the only option. Tristan begins to catch on.

"Delcatty, Flash." I look over to him and my lip turns up slightly. He does the same. We continue this for a while, and the wall breaks away. Scrafty runs into my arms and I kneel down to pick him up, but he picks up me instead. Gallade pats Scrafty's head and Weaville gives him a thumb's up.

The happy reunion didn't last long. A far off rumble could be heard, and it progressively continues to get louder. A crack forms in the ground around our feet, and before we know it, everyone is tumbling downwards through a hole. I remember hitting the ground hard, and then everything goes black.

(A/N): BAM. DONE. Short, I know. Just tell me what you think in a review.


End file.
